In U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,715 issued on May 22, 1984, and entitled "External Manhole Seal," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,163 issued on May 22, 1990, and entitled "Storm Infiltration Disk with Filter," seal assemblies are described for sealing the gap between the manhole and the manhole frame. In the '715 patent a compound was used to provide the seal between the manhole frame and the U-shaped circular band which is mounted on the flange of the manhole frame. Over time the sealing compound deteriorated, thus allowing water to seep into the gap and created upheavals in the frame. In the '163 patent, a filter was provided to allow water to seep through the seal but prevented sand or stones from entering the space between the frame and the disc. However, water which entered the space below the disc created a sufficient force to cause further upheavals of the frame. These upheavals allow foreign matter such as sand, soil and stones to accumulate in the gap between the disc and the manhole cover frame which eventually creates an opening that will allow water to flow into the manhole.